mecawikifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Meca-Wiki:AutoWikiBrowser
O AutoWikiBrowser é um editor semi-automatizado para a Wikipedia (semi-bot) para Microsoft Windows 2000/XP (ou versões mais novas) desenvolvido para tornar tarefas repetitivas mais fáceis e rápidas. É essencialmente um navegador que abre automaticamente uma nova página quando a anterior já foi salva, a partir de uma lista gerada pelo utilizador. Ele sugere algumas correções, tipicamente de formatação e de ortografia. Manual Resumidamente, o processo de utilização segue os seguintes passos: ;Elaborar uma lista de páginas a modificar (Make list):Esta lista pode ser baseada numa categoria, a partir de links para uma predefinição ou mesmo manualmente). ;Seleccionar as opções (Set options): Especificar o que se vai fazer em cada página: Limpeza, adicionar uma categoria, alterar a codificação de caracteres para Unicode, etc. ;Iniciar o processo de edição (Start the process): O AWB apresenta uma página de cada vez, fazendo a previsão das mudanças escolhidas anteriormente e deixando que ainda se possam efectuar novas operações, tal como adicionar uma predefinição. "Make list" *'Make from:' :* Category É elaborada uma lista de subcategorias e de artigos de uma categoria. :* What links here É elaborada uma lista a partir dos "artigos afluentes" de um artigo, de todos os domínios. Para remover artigos que não sejam do domínio principal, há que ordenar a lista alfabeticamente e depois removê-los. ::* Opção: Inclusion only - o mesmo que What links here, mas só são obtidas as páginas que afluem por inclusão (i.e., ) :* Links on page Obtem-se todas as ligações/links de uma dada página (abrange todos os domínios) :* Text file A lista é obtida a partir de um ficheiro de texto pré-existente. Os artigos no texto do ficheiro devem estar formatados em linguagem wiki (entre parêntesis rectos). :* Google Wikipedia É obtida uma lista de artigos da Wikipédia a partir de uma busca no Google. :* User contribs É obtida uma lista de artigos editados por um determinado usuário :* Special page Introduza "Lonelypages" para obter uma lista de . Pode ser utilizada a expressão "Lonelypages&limit=500&offset=500" para obter uma lista maior. :* Image file links É obtida uma lista de todos os artigos que usam determinada imagem. *'Make list' Elabora uma lista em função das opções seleccionadas. *'Add' Adiciona uma entrada à lista. *'Remove' Remove da lista uma entrada seleccionada. *'Clear' Apaga todos as entradas da lista. "Set options" *'Apply general fixes' ** Corrige erros comuns nas secções "Ver também" e "Ligações externas"; corrige os excesso de espaços em branco. ** Ordena os interwikis e as categorias alfabeticamente, colocando-os no fundo da página. ** Corrige os caracteres para codificação Unicode. ** Remove categorias e interwikis duplicados ** Coloca as categorias abaixo do corpo do artigo, seguindo dos interwikis e das marcações de esboço. ** Adds bullet points to external links after the External links . ** Substitui marcação html (itálico e negrito) para código wiki. ** Faz a reparação de ligações internas mal configurados ** Simplifica as ligações internas do tipo Casa para Casa. ** Simplifica as ligações internas do tipo Casas para Casas. ** Adiciona texto em negrito para a primeira ocorrência do título do artigo (se não houver texto a negrito no texto) ** Elimina ligações para o próprio artigo *'Auto tag' Anexa e "tags" quando apropriado. *'Localizar e substituir' Permite encontrar múltiplas e substituição. Pode especificar caso sensibilidade e Perl em estilo expressão regular padrões. O palavra chave %%title%% representa o Título do artigo. Para informações sobre as opções de definição, como a única ou múltipla veja linha aqui. Veja aqui para substituição de sintaxe. *'Categorização' Adicionar/Remover/Substituir categorias (substituir apenas disponível quando fizer uma lista a partir de um categoria), digitar o novo nome categoria depois de deduzido o Categoria: prefixo. *'Saltar se contém/não me conter' Ignora artigos que fazer ou não contêm a seqüência dada/origami. *'Skip artigos com nenhuma mudança' Ignora artigo que ele não mudar automaticamente (ou seja, fazer uma "geral correção ", localizar e substituir, etc.) Mais opções *'Mensagem Acrescente' Anexa o texto dado à inferior da página (páginas só falar). *'Auto-mode' fará automaticamente a guarda dadas intervalo, somente para contas registradas no Bots secção do checkpage. *'Atraso', o atraso em segundos antes de salvar a página Após o carregamento, (normalmente leva cerca de uma carga extra 8 segundos ou 3 segundos, com rápido salvar ativado). :*''' Quick salvar'quando se usa auto-mode, evita a carga diff para poupar tempo/largura de banda. :*'Suppress "utilizando AWB"do paradas além "utilizando AWB", para o sumário, como registrado bots não precisam este. Iniciar *'''Resumo - editar o resumo, quer a partir de uma escolha o drop-down, ou digite seu próprio texto. *'Artigo estatísticas' - as diversas estatísticas, tais como número de caracteres e imagens. *'Alertas' - exibe alertas quando, por exemplo, o artigo é Uncategorized, é longa, mas como marcou um toco, etc. *'Iniciar o processo' - quando se inicia o processo tenho uma lista de artigos. (Tecla de atalho - Ctrl + S) *'False', acrescenta um artigo à lista de falsos positivos, em um arquivo chamado "Falso positives.txt" *'Stop' - pára o processo de edição. (Tecla de atalho -- escape) *'Preview' - muda a visão para visualização (e atualizações quaisquer alterações feitas extra). *'Mostrar alterações' - muda a visão para a diff (e actualizações extra qualquer alteração que você fez). *'Ignorar' - se move para a próxima página sem salvar qualquer coisa. (Tecla de atalho - Ctrl + D) *'Salvar' - guarda a página, incluindo eventuais alterações extra você fez, então se move sobre a próximo artigo. (Tecla de atalho -- Ctrl + S) Menus *'Arquivo' :*'Salvar configurações' Salva as configurações de caminho especificado. :*'Carregar configurações' Carrega os parâmetros de caminho especificado. :*'Sair': Para sair do programa. *'Lista' :*'Filtre principal espaço não': remover todosos artigos que não sejam do domínio principal. :*'Ordenar alfabeticamente': Dispõe uma Oferta de Emprego alfabeticamente. :*'Guardar lista de arquivo de texto'Salva lista de arquivo texto (que pode ser usado mais tarde sobre para criar nova lista, como descrito acima.) :*'Converter para conversar páginas'Transforma a lista em Páginas falar, por exemplo, "Gato" => "Discussão: Gato". *'Geral' :*'Bypass redireciona' Em vez de editar páginas que redirecionar para outra página, AWB edita a página para que ela redirecionamentos. :*'Ignore os que não existem páginas' salta páginas que não Já existem. Marcado por omissão. :*'Não se aplica automaticamente muda' Não se muda feito, em vez disso você pode usar o "re-analisar" opção selectivamente. :*'Preview vez de diff' Previews cada artigo após as alterações feitas. :*'Marcar todos como menores' Marcas como todas as edições menores. Adicionar à lista : *'todos' Adiciona todas as páginas editadas para watchlist usuário. Mostrar: *'timer' Mostra timer só botão abaixo salve-lo utilizador pode controlar intervalo entre as edições. Classificar: *'interwiki links' Ordena os links em interwiki mesma ordem que pywiki bots (se "Aplicar correções gerais" é selecionada). *'Help' :*'Ajuda'Hiperligações para esta página. :*'Sobre ...' Mostra caixa contendo cerca de versão número, etc Context menu O menu de contexto é o menu que aparece quando você direito - clique no interior da caixa de edição. *'WordWrap' Wraps o texto na caixa de edição em detalhe " direito. *'Undo' anula a última acção. *'Cut' cópias e, em seguida, apaga o texto selecionado. *'Copiar' copia o texto selecionado para a área de transferência. *'Colar' cola texto da área de transferência para o área selecionada. *'Colar mais', digite o texto em caixas, em seguida, um duplo clique para colá-lo com os conteúdos. *'Selecionar tudo' seleciona todo o texto na caixa de edição. *'Ir para a linha', digite o número da linha e pressione enter. *'Inserir ...' pode: Adivinha : *'nascimento/morte gatos' adivinha o nascimento e anos da morte do sujeito e do artigo insere a categorias adequadas. (Para os artigos biográficos apenas.) :*'Meta-dados modelo' insere a persondata modelo. (Para biográfico artigos apenas.) *'Inserir tag' insere a tag selecionada a partir da submenu seleccionado para a área do artigo. Se é selecionado, o usuário pode opcionalmente alterar O tipo de toco, escrevendo na caixa. *'Re-parse' re-aplique a todas as funções (geral correções, re-categorização ...). *'Abrir página no navegador' abre o artigo na navegador padrão. *'Unicodify selecionados' converte qualquer HTML ou entidades URL caracteres codificados no texto selecionado para unicode. Veja também * Robôs * CheckPage * Typos Categoria:Políticas